If destiny has it
by Believess
Summary: You've always loved me immensely and I too loved you very deeply. Through you I learned love is not always gaining, but it can also be sacrifice. Through you I learned what the true meaning of living is. Now it's up to destiny to decide our future.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I'm going to start a new fan faction about maid sama. It's actually going to start from the ending of chapter fifty. I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Please review and tell me if you like this story or not. By the way I do not own Maid sama, or anything =)

…

..

.

Flashback:

"Ayuzawa, I understand, okay! So just leave it. What you said to Igarashi referred to me. So don't worry I understand. So, can you just leave it?" when no reply came he continued "Beside this is the last day I'm seeing you, from tomorrow onwards who knows what's going to happen. Take care, pres. Bye." Usui said swiftly as he began walking towards the front doors to depart from Igarashi's party. However, no matter how harsh he tried to sound from within he was breaking by doing this to his Misaki, yet he knew this was for the best.

Misaki wanted to stop him. She wanted to say that all she said to Igarashi only referred to Igarashi. After all, she couldn't possibly say that she liked someone else, Usui in specific. Misaki wanted to scream this out for him, but she couldn't, the words were stuck in her throat. It was as if she didn't have a voice, and after his last sentence _'this is the last day I'm seeing you, from tomorrow onwards who knows what's going to happen'_ she was scared. The once gentle Usui who promised to always be with her through his actions was now saying good-bye forever, yet she couldn't do anything to stop him. Misaki could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Not wanting to further hurt Usui she turned around to the other exit. However, before walking she did whisper "I'm sorry for everything and I hope and pray that you stay happy forever" in a barely audible voice. Nonetheless, Usui had heard her and although he wanted to reply he restrained himself for this was for the better. Remembering the moments they had spent with one another they walked in different directions, leaving it up to destiny to decide whether they would meet ever again in the future or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

Hey, guys don't ask me why I always start with a flash back I just do =) Anyways, the next part is up hope you guys like it. Sorry for any grammar or punctuation mistakes In advance.

…

..

.

Flashback:

"Misaki chan! Misaki chan … Misaki chan what's wrong? Why are you crying?" yelled a taken aback Satsuki san.

"Are you hurt? Misaki say something, if you're not well I'll get Usui san… no he's not here today. I know I'll personally drop you home. Misaki please just say something, anything please!" A worried Satsuki san cried out.

Almost instantaneously s if something had clicked in Misaki she came back to her senses and replied to the managers' pleas.

"No, manager I'm sorry! I don't need to go home. Besides my break is almost over." Smiled Misaki while saying all this" To be honest I don't know myself as to why I began to cry. However, I feel much better now. Thank you, and I'm sorry for concerning you but I'm really alright now." Misaki continued. Nevertheless, Satsuki san knew better. She knew Misaki was hiding something, she knew that Misaki was just lying to herself and her about her being alright now. Yet, the only reason she didn't pry Misaki for answers was because she had never seen Misaki in such a fragile and breakable state before. No, this wasn't her Misaki. The Misaki she knew loved challenges, her Misaki was someone whose eyes would light up with excitement at the name of competition. Her Misaki never cried. However, the girl sitting in front of her had red puffy swollen eyes. It was as if Misaki had been crying for a long time. This girl in front of her was not 'her' Misaki chan but a shattered young girl who just resembled 'her' Misaki chan.

As Satsuki san began to leave, she could hear muffled sniffs, as if someone was beginning to cry again. "What has happened to Misaki to make her so fragile, so breakable, and so hurt? She won't tell me what's wrong. However, perhaps she's told someone else. I'll ask the others working right now if they know anything. Yes, that's what I'll do." And with that Satsuki san left the staff room and headed towards the other maids with a determined look on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, guys. A few days ago I found out that the website that got me hooked on to Maid Sama is closing down- the reading component. Some of you may have gone to that same website as well. That website gave me enough courage to actually write fan fiction about Maid Sama, as well as every writer on this forum. I hope you guys don't mind but if possible before beginning to read my fan fiction, can you guys give a moment of silence to One Manga, a fabulous website that introduced me to the world of manga. Thank you, and sorry for blabbering on for so long!

…

..

.

"Erica, Subaru, Aoi and Honoka please come here" called out Satsuki san.

All three maids stopped what they were doing and began heading towards the café kitchen, where Satsuki san awaited them, all the while being followed by Satsuki sans' nephew Aoi.

"I'm sorry for suddenly calling you here while you were diligently working. However, you know the gift we all decided upon buying for Misaki san a week ago? Well I've bought. I was wondering if you any of you want to give it her today, after her shift ends." Satsuki san explained.

"That's a wonderful idea Satsuki san. We should definitely give the gift to her today itself. I just hope that Misaki feels better soon." Honoka replied in a concerned tone.

"Humph, I don't understand why you're all so worried over that crazy lady; she probably just got dumped by that cook and is moping around." Aoi stated in an irritated voice.

"Aoi: yelled Satsuki san. "That's not a nice thing to say."

"Fine, but you know what I'm saying is the truth." Aoi annoyed at what was happening in Maid Latte began to head for the back exit after replying to his aunt in an annoyed manner.

"Anyways, Satsuki san I think you should give this to her" Erica san exclaimed.

"Well I don't mind. Nevertheless, I feel that if we all give Misaki her gift together she'll feel much better. What do you guys think?" Satsuki san questioned.

"Moreover, she pretends as though nothing's wrong. Not only that but she doesn't say anything to us pertaining herself; whether regarding as to why she's upset or anything else." Satsuki san further added.

"You're right, manager san. I don't know what has happened but Sakura san told me that she's not the same even in school." Honoka said

"Huh, why what did she say to you? And where did you meet Sakura san?" Satsuki san further questioned.

"Oh well, I was walking home the other day with Aoi and Subaru when I happened to bump into Shizuka and Sakura. So I asked them how Misaki was doing, and to tell her to feel better soon, because she hadn't come to work." Honoka explained.

"Not only that but Sakura san even said that Misaki seems more fragile at school in comparison to before. Supposedly, before when students would act up she would severely punish them. However, now she lets them off with a warning or sends them to the principal instead of dealing with them herself." Subaru added.

"Is that so? Did she say anything about Usui san? He hasn't been returning any of my phone calls, nor has he shown up here with or without Misaki." Satsuki san stated.

"Well I do recall Shizuko, Misaki's bespectacled friend said that Usui transferred to Miyabigaoka High School." Subaru replied.

"But why did you ask about Usui san manager? All three maids Questioned at once.

"Well I asked about Usui san because Misaki always seems to flinch whenever somebody says his name in front of her. It's as though his name causes her pain. At least that's my observation." Satsuki san explained.

"Well forget this. Let's go to Misaki and gift her our present. Or else she might leave before we can give her gift to her." Satsuki san calmly said.

With that the entire Maid Latte staff members present at the time made their way to the changing rooms; for they knew that they would find Misaki over there getting ready to leave.

…

..

.

Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry for the late update and to make it up to you I'm going to be updating soon. Maybe even within the next two days. =D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Hey, sorry for the delay guys. I know I should have said that in the previous chapter but better late than never right? Anyways hope you guys enjoy reading this. =)

…

..

.

'Finally, finally my shift is over, yet I don't want to go home yet. Or more so, I don't want to have to walk home through that same alley where Usui would wait for me. I'm scared. No, I'm not scared. Rather I feel empty as though there's a void inside me that I can't fill up. Yes, I don't feel scared it's more like I can't feel anything anymore (I know there is more to life than him, yet I can't bring myself to stop thinking about). I just feel broken somehow. How did Usui become such a big part of my life? Why did I allow him to come so close to me? Why?' Without even realizing my eyes had become moist and tears had begun welling up in my eyes. I can't cry not here at least. But that never stopped the tears from flowing. No matter how much I tried to avoid the water works, it was impossible. If I think about him the tears would just follow as though the most normal thing in the world. I'm breaking down, but I still have to walk forward. Why did you come into my life Usui Takumi? I was fine before you came. I was content with what I had, but now look at me. I can't allow others to see me in this state. As if on cue she heard footsteps and began wiping the tears off from her face and forced herself to change and then smile. After all, she didn't want to cause any further pain for those whom she cared for.

"Misaki san, are you done changing? We're coming in." yelled out Satsuki san

"Yes, manager san. You're welcome to come in." Misaki yelled back fawning happiness. "Oh, I didn't know everybody was going to come. You guys should have just called me and I would have come. Is there something important to say because you all came together? I hope everything's alright." Misaki said in a clam yet concerned voice.

Hearing Misaki worry over them made everyone present in the room sad. She has so much to worry about already and yet she still worries about us. You're just like an innocent child Misaki, thought all the maids and the manager in unison.

"No, nothing's wrong Misaki, We all just came in together because we got you a gift and we all wanted to give it to you together." Subaru stated.

"But it's not even my birthday or anything. I really can't accept anything from you. Please I hope you understand." Misaki replied.

"Eh, crazy lady didn't your mom teach you saying no to a gift is disrespectful. We all know you're depressed so just take it instead of saying no." Aoi said in an irritated tone leaving Misaki red in the face due to embarrassment and speechless.

"Aoi, when did you come back? Also that is no way to be talking to Misaki chan. Do you understand?" Satsuki san questioned. Upon getting no reply she continued "well anyways because you are here you should also come here and give the gift with us. After all you did contribute in buying this gift." Satsuki san continued to say to her nephew.

"Misaki, we know that you don't like taking gifts but we all would really like it if just this once you would accept our gift." Erica stated in the sweetest tone she could speak in.

Misaki hesitated in taking the gift from the others. However, she knew if she didn't they would feel bad and she didn't want that. Mentally choosing between her options she ended up taking the gift, but not before thanking them.

"Well, aren't you going to open your gift?" Aoi asked, as he was very eager to see how Misaki would react to the gift although he didn't show it on his face.

"Of course, I was just getting to that." Misaki replied sheepishly.

Slowly but steadily Misaki began to unwrap her gift making sure that the golden ribbon didn't rip. After the ribbon was taken off she proceeded on taking off the golden and silver gift wrap. She didn't know what to expect but she knew that everybody had tried very hard with the gift wrapping and she didn't want to ruin it at all.

After what seemed like eons to the staff members present Misaki had finished opening her gift and was now looking at it in a puzzled manner. They should've realized Misaki wouldn't know what to do with what they had given her.

"Misaki, how do you like your present? It's a diary. You can write whatever you want in it." Subaru explained.

"We know that there's something bothering you. We also understand that you don't want to share your problem with us right now. However, we wanted to help you. So we all chipped in and bought you a diary." Subaru further explained.

"I bet you haven't ever had a diary before so allow me to explain what you do with it. IN this diary you will write about whatever you want, may it be how your day was or just your feelings. A diary really helps in lessoning a person's stress. Although we don't know why you've been upset, you can write down the reason in this diary and feel a bit better. Oh, and don't worry this diary has a key which only you will have. Thus, nobody can read what you've written without your permission." Erica continued.

"Thank you. Just thank you so much and I'm sorry…sorry for worrying all of you." Misaki whispered to everyone present in the change rooms. Tears were once again welling up in her eyes. Nevertheless, this time they weren't because of Usui but because of all the love she felt vibrating towards her from the others.

"Misaki, we have to leave because we still have some customers left but we'll see you soon…" Erica left saying that.

"Yo, crazy lady I hear after a break up people should eat ice cream. It helps with dealing with the sorrow." Aoi also left saying that, leaving behind a bewildered Misaki.

"Don't mind what he says. He just says whatever he wants. You know him right? Anyways I better go back as well. Feel better soon Misaki san." Satsuki san left saying that, but not before giving Misaki one of the sweetest smiles she had ever seen in her life so far.

"Misaki, we're going to leave to. You should go home and rest as well. We know you don't like worrying others but sometimes it's fine to confide in others what your upset about. Hope our gift helps you. Good night Misaki." Both Subaru and Honoka left together after saying that last bit.

Misaki was left in the change room all alone with her gift. She was in awe at how much everyone cared about. She also realized that by being the way she was now, she was hurting everyone around. In her mind mentally, Misaki said something to Usui. 'I know I suck at acting but just this once I will make you proud with me acting skills. I know I can't act but I have to act so that I don't hurt those around me anymore. My feelings for you will no longer be my weakness but rather my strength now. Usui, I love you and I'll wait for you forever and this diary will help me.'

…

..

.

Hope you guys like this chapter and remember to review guys. I'm welcome to any constructive advice.


End file.
